


A Little Rendezvous for the Oblivious Detective

by kirru



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I wrote smmn g-rated??? holy crap the simulation is glitching, Kaito being a cute flirt, M/M, One Shot, Shinichi being the usual dense dork he is, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirru/pseuds/kirru
Summary: Shinichi is many things, and one of them is being one oblivious idiot. He forgot his birthday and one certain thief makes him remember.Aka Kaito asks Shinichi on a date the way he knows how.





	A Little Rendezvous for the Oblivious Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been sitting in my drafts for I don't know how long and yesterday I forgot that it was his birthday. So I guess consider this as a belated birthday celebration thingy??? 
> 
> Idk AHAHAHAH this is just KaiShin being big dorks and this is prolly my shortest oneshot yet. I didn't beta this and definitely posted it while sitting on a toilet bowl. I'm sorry afsgdhdjd

Shinichi received a box of chocolates in the mail. He pondered, it isn't even Valentine's day, now is it? He grabbed the daily newspaper out the mail box and went inside the manor.  
  
He was indeed skeptical about the whole thing. But at the same time, he was curious if his deduction was correct. For safety measures, he tried finding stuff in the manor that can serve as first aid if ever he gets poisoned. With haste, he grabbed a piece and ate it.  
  
Now, he wasn't really much of a fan towards sweets, but this coffee-flavored chocolate might be his first favorite.  
  
He was waiting for effects, but it seems like nothing's up so far. Was it a slow type of drug? Just in case, he placed it in a fridge and maybe he could ask Haibara to get a sample of it and check if it has poison once he comes back home.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, Kudo-kun!" Inspector Takagi called. This made Shinchi turn his head on his direction. "You're still going to buy lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Your bento will go to waste then. . ."  
  
"Bento? I don't pack my lunch, I buy one— I'm not a middle school kid." He huffed. Which is a little ironic, for he had once been in elementary for the second time because of his persona.  
  
"But there's a bento set to you with cake, why not eat it?"  
  
"Who sent it?"  
  
"I don't know," he chuckled. "But maybe it's Kogoro Mouri-san's daughter?"  
  
"You mean Ran?" Satou nodded. "Weird, she wouldn't. Besides, she already has someone else."  
  
That made Shinichi's heart clench a little bit. Yes, he had to admit, he does like her. Before. He realized that, he might only made her worry in the future due to the consequences of the profession he's into. Now, he's settled as her childhood friend. And things are going pretty well, if you'd ask him.  
  
". . .so, are you eating that bento?"  
  
"I guess so, it really might be from her." he smiled. Maybe he could say thanks to her via text.  
  
Satou might be a little disappointed though, he really wanted to eat it. "Ah, by the way,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"KID sent a letter just now, do you want me to photocopy it for you?"  
  
The name of the person made him felt a little giddy. Kaito KID, the phantom thief. It has been a few years since the organization that tried pinning the two of them are now wiped out. Shinichi went back to normal, and the other person behind the mask might be doing great. But even though, seems like their game of cops and robbers is still ongoing. This is the only thing that keeps him busy from the murder cases, the feeling of challenge, the feeling of thrill, the feeling that someone is a good match towards them— the two best rivals, the detective and the thief.  
  
Oh, wonderful rendezvous at the top floor of the buildings.  
  
He smiled, "Yes please."

 

* * *

  
  
It had not been long 'til he solved the puzzled letter KID sent. And now here he is, at the place where the heist is going to take place. Just ten seconds left, and the heist will start.  
  
His heart is beating fast, 3 seconds left.  
  
"Three,"  
  
"Two. . ."  
  
"One."  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" A voice yelled out. There it was, the white clad man. KID.  
  
"Stop! Don't move!" Inspector Nakamori said using a megaphone.  
  
He chuckled. "Now, now Inspector, when did I listened to that?"  
  
And now, the room is enveloped with smoke.  
  
"I'm taking the gem now, be careful of the traps!" He laughed.  
  
Shinichi, still with his vision blocked, walked his way out of the crowd of panicking police officers and one raging inspector. Now you see, he knows the layout of the place— and he knows pretty well where he'll go. Upstairs. He sprinted at the stairs, following the thief.  
  
And there they were like the usual. Cold air brushed his cheeks as he watched the thief raise the gem to the shimmering moon.  
  
"Not that one, huh?" Shinichi smirked. That, made the thief turned to him with a smirk as well. "Yeah, seems like it."  
  
"Besides," KID hummed, playing with the gemstone on his hand. "This isn't supposed to the one I'll be stealing for tonight's heist."  
  
"Then that's pretty idiotic of you."  
  
"That's mean tantei-kun!" He pouted. "Let me finish, will you?"  
  
Shinichi just eyed him, urging him to go on.  
  
"Anyway, I have no intention stealing this gem—" he eyes it, and looks at the detective once more."Here, catch." KID tossed the sparkling gem towards, which Shinichi caught, which he placed in his pocket. "But before that, were the chocolates good? I picked them out for you."  
  
Shinichi's eyes widen. "It was from you?"  
  
"Of course! Also the bento!" He smiled.  
  
"But why, though?"  
  
"What date is it?" asked the thief.  
  
"May. . .4? What's with that?" Shinichi scoffed.  
  
Out of nowhere, the thiefs eyes widened. Now he laughed, leaving the detective having question marks filling up his head. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Seriously tantei-kun, how could you forget your birthday?"  
  
It struck him.  
  
". . .oh."  
  
"Yep," he nodded. And he then snapped his fingers, and out of thin air, there appeared a book in front of the detective's eyes, which he caught.  
  
Shinichi's eyes were wide as saucers as he saw the title of the book. Another classic mystery book— but this copy is limited edition!  
  
"H-how did you. . ."  
  
"It was a little difficult searching for that," a gentle smile escaped the thief's lips. "But, why not for _my_  tantei-kun? Happy Birthday!"  
  
Shinichi might have felt his cheeks heat up due to what the thief said, and also because of the book. To hide it, he looked down. Which made him not notice the thief walking up to him.  
  
"Thanks. . ."  
  
"Hmm? Didn't quite catch up on that." the thief whispered on his ear— which made the detective jolt and well, a darker shade of red appear on his face, and resulted to him backing a little.  
  
"I-I said thank you!" Shinichi uttered. "Don't pop up like that!"  
  
"Sorry," KID said and smiled apologetically. "But, do you want to know what I really want to steal?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
With dexterous hands, he made a trimmed, red rose appear magically on his hand, pointing it towards the slightly flustered detective.  
  
"Your heart." He chuckled. "Figuratively."  
  
Shinichi just stared at the thief.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Seriously tantei-kun, you're so smart with all that deductions and yet, you're so dense." He laughs, and placed the rose gently on his ear. "Tantei-kun, I really like you."  
  
The detective blushed profusely as he clutched the book.  
  
"These rendezvous, they excite me. I like seeing your triumphant face everytime we meet here, the way my adrenaline kicks in when I see you. The heists I have with you included in it are the best heists I have." A step closer was KID did, Shinichi doesn't budge.  
  
"You're the reason why I'm never bored. A heist after another, I'm starting to fall. I love this, I love you." the thief's heart pounded with nervousness. Thanks to his top hat, this crazy blush painted on his face would be oh-so-revealed. Now that would be embarrassing for his part. "So tantei-kun, what do you say?"  
  
Shinichi was still quiet.  
  
"And besides, it's been years, and yet it's unfair that I know your identity and you don't know mine," he continued. "So, how about we meet up at a cafe in Ekoda? A date? As normal people?"  
  
The detective wasn't very articulated with his words. So he only gave him a nod. Well, the thief seems to know pretty well about it and patted Shinichi's head.  
  
"It's settled then," Shinichi's reflex was pretty weak right now, which made Kaito— KID, have a chance to give a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Ekoda, 5pm. See you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it,, but really thanks for reading it AHAHAHAH idk what I'm doing but happy birthday Shinichi I fucking love you.


End file.
